Female Muto
Female M.U.T.O. (女性 ムートー Josei Mūtō) is a a parasitic kaiju and an RP Character used by Fr0stfur. Personality FeMuto lacks many enemies, except for those who attack Earth or kaiju. She's veru protective of her offspring. After she reached Critical Mass, FeMuto has become much more bestial as she first was, relying more on her instincts and rarely speaking. As well as this, she now cares less about defending humanity then before. Female M.U.T.O. has gone M.I.A. since the death of her lover, Male Muto. She became depressed and has now completely disappeared, although the last thing heard about her is that she had taken up the arts of necromancy. History Early Events A Parent's Worst Fear FeMuto first hatched in the city of Las Vegas, before quickly demolishing the gambling metropolis. She then came to San Fransisco with Male Muto before fighting Godzilla (2014)/Godzilla 2014 and making a nest, which was soon destroyed. As she battled with Godzilla, he unleashed his powerful atomic breath, but was knocked out by a skyscraper after defeating the Male M.U.T.O. She then fought Godzilla 2014 again, but was defeated. A Parent's Worst Fear (V2) After a few introductory battles and events, the first real battle happened when she settled down once again with Male M.U.T.O. and laid a nest as MechaGodzilla 2 watched on. Suddenly overtaken by a desire to kill, MechaGodzilla headed straight for the M.U.T.O.s and viciouslu attacked them. After a short fight, Male Muto. was defeated. Female Muto put up a better fight, but was eventually stunned by paralysis missiles. MechaGodzilla 2 then destroyed all of Female Muto's eggs, emotionally devastating her, before finally coming to his senses. A Parent's Worst Fear (V3) A while afterwards, the Queen Muto was murdered by a sadistic pack leader known as Okami M.U.T.O.. Female Muto, along with Male Muto, raised the queen's daughter as their own, with her eventually growing up to become Crowned M.U.T.O. The Tournament Female Muto was one of the many that signed up for the MUTO tournament. This was made because of the fiasco with "Queen Muto". To solve this, whoever won would become the ruler of the Mutos. However, the tournament was cancelled soon after the first round when Okami nearly killed Crowned Muto. FoxMask soon stepped in and shut down the tournament before anyone else could be hurt or killed. The thing was that once it was cancelled, Okami simply claimed himself to be the ruler. Outraged, Female Muto protested for a redo, and eventually it was put back into action. The only problem was that it never did continue after that. Death of Zardoris When the hero known as Zardoris was murdered, Female Muto became the host for his funeral, the co-host being Anguirus. Barely a few seconds after it had ended, though, a strange dragon came around. This dragon, named Skullwing, revived Zardoris on the condition that he does what he says. Shortly after the funeral, she left with Anguirus and his alternate universe counterpart, Neo Anguirus. They soon ran into Gomora, who became allies with Female Muto. Not an hour after the funeral, Gomora, Anguirus, Neo Anguirus, and Female Muto were battling and later destroying the evil machine known as Mecha EXX Gomora. The Clayface Arc The First Performance In the Battle of Hong Kong, Female Muto and Male Muto appeared to be in the battle, but weren't in reality. Actually, they were impostors by the actor and villain known as Clayface. In the Battle of Hong Kong, Female Muto and Male Muto battled against Anguirus, trying to destroy the city. In the battle, Female and Male Muto couldn't stand up to Anguirus; the ankylosaurus kaiju was able to rip the male's wing off before turning to the female. After an ever briefer fight, Female Muto fled into the night and away from Anguirus, ending the battle on Clayface's end of things. Method Actor The next time Clayface tarnished the Mutos' name was only three days later, during the The Battle Of Tokyo. By the time Clayface had arrived under the disguises of the Mutos, the fight was already in chaos; Haifischuntier and Razora had mated and were making a nest, but FoxMask was battling the two as well, causing mass chaos in the city. Upon the appearance of Clayface FeMuto, the tanks and vehicles uses by Kaijuzilla2000's army forces were shut down by an EMP. As she arrived, Neo Godzilla began to wreak havoc on the city as well. Together, the two kaiju ignored each other and continued to ravage the city of Tokyo. Suddenly, Kaijuzilla2000 fought back. Taking a chain gun, the soldier was actually make Clayface FeMuto cry out in pain and attack him personally. Meanwhile, FoxMask had forced Razora to retreat, and was now gunning for Neo Godzilla. As Clayface FeMuto called for his Male Muto impostor with echolocation, FoxMask had pinned Neo Godzilla to the ground and had started rapidly stabbing the gojiran. Then, for some reason, Neo Godzilla started to speak, and he and FoxMask were able to negotiate. As Neo Godzilla left, FoxMask jumped on Clayface FeMuto and was stabbing her in the neck when the Male Muto impostor appeared. Desperate, FoxMask wrapped his legs around Clayface FeMuto's neck and flew up, choking her. As Clayface Male Muto rushed to her aid, Haruka suddenly appeared and restrained him. Meanwhile, SuperMechaGodzilla appeared as well and bombarded her while the male was burned and constricted by Haruka. As Clayface FeMuto tried to retreat, Spinnetier hit her with webbing and FoxMask stabbed her in the back. SuperMechaGodzilla threw Clayface FeMuto into Clayface HokMuto next. SuperMechaGodzillla then finished the two impostors off by blasting them into the water with his Plasma Grenade. The Final Act The kaiju known as Godzilla (2014) was lured over to New York City by radiation. When he came to a nuclear plant it was covered in orange goop, but it disappeared after seeing Neo Godzilla. As Female Muto entered the city, she came upon Godzilla (2014) and Frankenstein, who had arrived in Tokyo at about the same time she had. Barubaroir had appeared as well, burrowing right next to the plant. At that point, the goop reformed and began to transform into a massive beast. Clayface roared. The final act had begun. Female Muto ducked under Clayface's hammer arm as the others pounded on him. Clayface was cut in two, but turned into two Clayfaces instead! Slicing at her with a sword arm, Female Muto dodged the attack and slammed her claw into Clayface. Clayface responded by smashing the Female kaiju into the nuclear plant, which exploded. As Cherno Alpha and Gira joined in, a purple beam slammed into Clayface. It was Female Muto! Anticlimactically, Clayface just shoved Female Muto into his corrosive body in an attempt to melt her. As Gira made a trap to beat Clayface after getting her out, Female Muto distracted him. Eventually she rammed into the malleable monster and let out a nuclear pulse at the same time that drove him into the area of Gira's trap. A lava pit opened up beneath Clayface, and a cage trapped him in. The temperature then began to rise, threatening to bake him alive. When it was finished, he was completely hardened into ceramics. Odahviig then carried them to the Throat of the World, where he was smashed into a million burnt pieces. After that Gira froze the pieces, separating and spreading them across the world of Skyrim so he could never come back. Suddenly, Female Muto remembered: Clayface had been cut in half. One was still alive, and she had to kill it. She soon contacted AnguirusFTW2013, who arrived soon enough in his SuperMechaGodzilla. AFTW deduced a combination of freezing and explosive weapons was what was needed to kill him, and that Clayface was currently in Sydney, Australia. Female Muto along with SuperMechaGodzilla and Frankenstein traveled there to finish them off. They reached there and had a final battle with Clayface. There, SMG used his new weaponry but missed. He needed someone to hold him place since he had only two rounds. In the process of letting him kill Clayface, Female Muto almost died as well, but barely survived. Mother/Daughter Meanwhile, the adopted daughter of Female Muto, Crowned Muto, had been suddenly attacked by a Lunar Dragon. Seeing this, Anguirus teleported in Female Muto to help, only to find the Lunar Dragon had faded and had left a note. This note revealed that Lunar Dragon had been hired to kill both Crowned and Okami Muto. The three went moving over to the meeting place, New York City, initiating The Battle of Tokyo and New York. In New York City, a man clad in Samurai armor named Warrior stood alone. However, before they could fight, Okami Muto broke down from the roof and stabbed Warrior in the throat, killing him. Next, they headed to Tokyo, with the Female Muto riding on the Male's back all the way there to the city. As the three arrived, with Yui and Herokra tagging along, Yui was attacked in Tokyo by a tentacle. As Yui transformed into her Muto form, Cyber-Zardoris suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Tokyo as well. Meanwhile, as Okami Muto and Anarchist Hayabusa battled off-screen, the mystery villain revealed himself as Trahir. As Crowned Muto, Male Muto, and Cyber-Zardoris attacked, Female Muto hit Trahir with a laser blast. As Trahir stabbed her, Cyber-Zardoris turned on Crowned Muto as well while Hayabusa attacked the robotic kaiju. As Trahir captured Crowned Muto, it was revealed that Cyber-Zardoris was in league with him. Finally, the other heroes came to rescue Crowned Muto. As FoxMask joined to kill Cyber-Zardoris, the kaiju decided to try and save Crowned Muto, only to be impaled multiple times and flung into the stars. As they rescued CM and Cyber-Zardoris, Crystalleon walked in to tell the group about Trahir. Eventually they parted their ways, the cities of New York City and Tokyo being safe and Crowned Muto being rescued from Trahir's clutches. Critical Mass Transformation Later, Female Muto broke a crystal in Sydney and got the Fire Surge. She then broke a yellow crystal in Osaka, gaining the electric surge. She then decided to hunt the remaining crystals for her own purposes, obtaining the Shield, Darkness, Crystal, Radiation and Speed surges. She then reached critical mass, then destroying some more Darkness crystals. Techno Revolt, Part 1 In Tokyo, technology attacked and began to terrorize the city, controlled by giant wires. As Coyote Tango and AwakeningGoji came to destroy them, the newly transformed Female Muto also appeared, lured in by the crystals that had sprouted out from the ground. As the group destroyed wires, tanks began to attack the city as well, only to swiftly suffer the same fates as the wires had. As they destroyed more tanks, the true cause revealed itself as Alpha Tremur. Or, at least they fought so. AwakeningGoji and Coyote Tango blasted it to oblivion, instantly taking him down. Then, the REAL cause revealed itself. It was Neo Jet Jaguar! And so the real fight began. While Female Muto destroyed the crystals, AwakeningGoji and Coyote Tango fought against Neo Jet Jaguar. Eventually Female Muto joined the fray, ramming into Neo JJ from the side. As Neo Jet Jaguar sent out a wave of energy, Female Muto used her Fire Surge, slashing Neo JJ and blasting him with flames. As Neo Jet Jaguar slashed the muto he realized he was outnumbered and summoned Jagan to help him. Female Muto bit into Neo Jet Jaguar and threw him into Jagan. The evil humanoid mecha teleported behind the Muto, slashing her through the flames she sent at him. As she attacked Neo Jet Jaguar with her claws, AwakeningGoji and Coyote Tango continued to pound on him. Eventually Neo Jet Jaguar knew he couldn't win and teleported away, ending the fight. Techno Revolt, Part 2 In London, the same technological revolution occurred as it had in Tokyo. As Female Muto, Coyote Tango, and AwakeningGoji once again began to fight the machines, Spiral Shinomura flew into London and attacked the heroes. As Spiral Shinomura attacked AwakeningGoji, Female Muto hit the flying kaiju with an energy beam. After Female Muto rammed into Spiral Shinomura and stomped on it, the opposing kaiju split into three separate Shinomuras and fled. Next up was the wires. As the two kaiju and jaeger battled them, Neo Jet Jaguar emerged once again to battle the three heroes. However, the outcome turned out to be the same, and soon enough Neo Jet Jaguar had retreated from them again. Crystal Haze After that, green crystals grew in the city of Osaka, luring in G. Godzilla 2014, Female Muto, and Amuzani, and Godzilla 2012 to the city. As G. Godzilla 2014 and Amuzani destroyed crystals, they were flooded with energy and controlled by the crystal surge. After a brief fight, though, the real problem appeared: how to destroy the crystals without absorbing their energy and going berserk. After a while of nothing happening, the group found the solution: destroying them indirectly with buildings and such. Doing so, the kaiju destroyed all of the crystals in Osaka before leaving the city, ending the short encounter. Severing Ties The War and the Widow In Monster Island, a storm was brewing. Gyaos swarmed the island, blocking out the sun. As a horde of earth defenders arrived to defend their home and friends, Female Muto arrived swimming to the shore as Male Muto flew in, ready to fight to their last breath to defend the island. And so the battle delved into chaos. Ignoring the Gyaos horde's sonic cutter attacks, Female Muto fried a group of them with her electricity beam. As it progressed, more types such as the Super Gyaos emerged. Smashing one Super Gyaos with her massive claws, Female Muto then chomped another to death with her sharp teeth. Next, Female Muto slammed a group of Super Gyaos into the lake on the outskirts of Monster Island, where Titanosaurus 2007 and Ebirah then finished them off. Suddenly, the leader, Alpha Gyaos, emerged and joined the fray. Nearby, Male Muto was struggling to deal with a pack of 15-20 Gyaos. Distracted, Female Muto was too busy killing a pack of Super Gyaos to help him until it was too late. Just as she finished them off, she turned just in time to see the Alpha Gyaos fly at and impale the Male Muto. Slashing upwards, Male Muto gushed out blood and fell from the sky. Roaring in sheer rage, Female Muto charged the Alpha Gyaos, pummeling it multiple times with her claws with tremendous force. Glowing yellow and then purple, the Alpha Gyaos sent a pulse of energy that sent everyone but Female Muto flying. Consumed with determination, the widowed kaiju ignored her burns and bit deep into Alpha Gyaos' head. As Alpha Gyaos sent a black tendril that stabbed her in the stomach, Female Muto chomped down harder, burning the Gyaos' head with an oral radiation ray. Being stabbed more and more, Female Muto only increased her grip. Determined to kill, Female Muto slammed her foot hard into Alpha Gyaos' chest, breaking her ribs. As the Alpha Gyaos tried to break out, Female Muto only crunched down harder to prevent her from moving. Ignoring the tendrils impaling her multiple times, Female Muto let go of the Alpha Gyaos only to smash her claws into the Alpha Gyaos' head more and more times. As they all finished off Alpha Gyaos, Female Muto chomped deep into her neck, almost completely severing it from her body. Finally, Female Muto burned the Alpha Gyaos' head to a crisp with a radiation ray whilst the Gyaos' head was still in her maw, saving Monster Island and killing the Alpha Gyaos once and for all. Breathing heavily, Female Muto and fellow ally Gamera turned to the body of Male Muto, who was alive but lying in a pool of his own blood. After saying that he loved her, Male Muto went still at last. Male Muto was dead. Turning his corpse into mana, Gamera turned it into a red amulet for Female Muto, saying it would always give her hope and power when she needed it. Roaring in sorrow, Female Muto left Monster Island for the time being, her husband dead. The Woes of Female Muto After this, Female Muto disappeared for a while, only being known to have been training in the arts of necromancy. However, she eventually resurfaced to defend her home during The Third Monster Island War. Emerging from the ocean, Female Muto came to help her allies battle the swarms of Gyaos and Trilopods that had flood the island and attacked. Female Muto went on a rampage, murdering many, many Gyaos. These methods of killing included crushing them with her massive claws, chomping them to bits with her teeth, and incinerating them with a radiation pulse. She next slammed some Gyaos and a Godzilla Trilopod into a mountain, splattering and killing both. Crushing a Trilopod, Female Muto was suddenly swarmed by a group of them. They were able to drain some of the kaiju's energy before most were incinerated and killed by her. As JanineGoji was attacked by Trilopods, Female Muto helped by crushing some with her mass before then splattering an Onibaba against the ground as well. As she vaporized a group of Gyaos with a radiation ray, Female Muto was suddenly slammed into from behind. Turning, the newcomer revealed herself as Alpha Gyaos, who had murdered Female Muto's husband in their last encounter. Seething with rage, Female Muto rammed into Alpha Gyaos with incredible force. As well as this, though, a new giant threat called Neo Magita appeared as well, which Female Muto threw Alpha Gyaos into. As Alpha Gyaos flew towards Female Muto at mach 1, the kaiju smashed her claw into the winged beast, severely injuring her. Neo Magita turned on Female Muto at that point, scorching her with a massive beam attack. After punching Alpha Gyaos, Female Muto rammed her into a mountain in an attempt to crush the Gyaos under her tremendous weight. As Alpha Gyaos slashed her, Female Muto smashed her right through the entire mountain. Being cut into by Sonic Cutter beams, Femae Muto chomped down on Alpha Gyaos' head and channeled a radiation ray through it. As Alpha Gyaos stabbed the muto with black tendrils, Female Muto grabbed the beast out of the air and burnt her with a burst of radiation energy. Suddenly, the necklace that stored Male Muto's mana glowed with energy, empowering Female Muto enough to smash the Apha Gyaos into another mountain. Biting into her head and punching her in the chest, Female Muto completely destroyed the mountain in her attempt to destroy Alpha Gyaos for real. Alpha Gyaos self-destructed at this point, but Female Muto survived. While turning back and crushing a MechaGodzilla trilopod, Female Muto channeled Male Muto's mana into BirthGoji before his fight with Asuza, before returning to slaughtering every Gyaos that she happened to come across during the rest of the battle. Twilight Trouble As twilight approached Vichy, France, so did a number of kaiju. As they attacked, a similar group of kaiju arrived to defend it. Among those was Female Muto, who was now back to her large size of 300 meters. As well as this, the entire left side of Female Muto's face was burned off down to the bone, giving her a haunting look. Female Muto first acted on the breach kaiju known as Leatherback, smashing him through several buildings. Next, as the flying kaiju Otachi flew around, Female Muto slammed her fist into his face, downing him. Deciding to take on both breach kaiju at once, Female Muto slammed both Leatherback and Otachi away with her claws. As Century-Keizer Ghidorah asked if she was a space monster, Female Muto slammed into him after replying with a flat "No." As she smashed Leatherback with a giant claw, Century-Keizer Ghidorah picked up Shameless Fox and hurled him at Female Muto. As Otachi tried to shock Female Muto, his arms began to corrode, and he was blasted point-blank by a red laser from her bone-bare left side of her face. Suddenly, Female Muto turned on the jaeger Pearl Blizzard, slamming into her. Ignoring a facial maser blast, Female Muto hit Pearl Blizzard with a darkness energy beam and smashed the jaeger with one of her claws. After a bit more fighting, Pearl Blizzard gave up and retreated along with Redflag Horowitz. Sending a beam of darkness at Leatherback, Female Muto grabbed the kaiju and hurled him at Wolf Queen. At this point, Leatherback retreated with Otachi, and the others soon followed. With Vichy defended but devastated, Female Muto left. Abilities FeMuto= *Durability - Able to take lots of physical hits before going down. *Endurance - Can fight for a long amount of time before getting exhausted. *Strength - Surprising strength for a kaiju, can do a lot of physical damage. *Teeth and Claws *Energy Beam *Electromagnetic Field - Disables electric stuff in a five-mile radius. Stops whenever FeMuto is defeated. *Slow Regeneration *Echo Calls - Can use Echolocation to call to other M.U.T.O.s. Has different calls for different types of M.U.T.O.S. (Okami, Albino, Crowned, Predator, etc.). *Energy Pulse - Can make a pulse of energy. *Can absorb nuclear attacks *Can heal characters with medical stuff |-|Crystal Surges= Fire Surge- *Glows orange *Physical strength is greatly increased *Can fire fire from mouth *Gains resistance to Fire attacks *Can release an extremely powerful red beam from mouth Electrical Surge- *Beams do more damage *Can emit an electric beam *Gains resistance to Electrical attacks *Can release a pulse that deals minor damage and stuns opponents. Shield Surge- *Becomes much more durable, but slower *Resistant to grappling *Can release a pulse that deals a large amount of damage Darkness Surge- *Can attack using Darkness *Resistance to darkness attacks *Highly resistant to all ranged attacks *Can release a shockwave that deals a lot of damage Speed Surge- *Moves and attacks much faster *Can jump farther *Can release a shockwave that deals minor damage and greatly slows down opponents Crystal Surge- *Gains an 85% resistance to all attacks *Gains a resistance to psychic attacks *Can shoot a purple beam made of an unknown energy *Can make a pulse of energy that does a large amount of damage Radiation Surge- *Regeneration becomes much faster *Nearby monsters' regen is impaired *Can release a shockwave which deals a huge amount of damage |-|Critical Mass= *Becomes much stronger *Grows taller *Becomes more durable *Regen becomes faster *Gains a special crystal beam that deals a lot of damage *Can make a crystal energy pulse |-|Other Attributes= *Temporarily stuck in Critical Mass as a result of absorbing all 7 types of crystals *Has a strong hatred of Clayface, though exact reasons are unknown *Lives in a palace in an unknown location Quotes Trivia *FeMuto's page has been renamed quite a few times. *It is unknown as of now whether Female Muto fought Godzilla (2014) or Godzilla 2014 in San Francisco along with the Male/Winged Muto. Category:Leaders Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:M.U.T.O. Category:Earth Defender Category:Necromancers Category:Married Category:Predators Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Neutral Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:MonsterVerse Kaiju Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)